Locked up!
by MusicalGuardian
Summary: A boy with schizophrenia and drugged out parents, decides to go on a rampage and kill everyone in his school alongside his best friend. What happens when this boy by the name of Sasuke finds out what happened in the past?


**-Locked up!**

**A boy with** **schizophrenia and drugged out parents, decides to go on a rampage and kill everyone in his school alongside his best friend. What happens when this boy by the name of Sasuke finds out what happened in the past?**

**-Sasuke Pov.**

**I hope you enjoy and remember to review. :D Also, some of the characters may be O.C**

**Hint: Neji is not related to Hinata.**

**-Chapter 1**

Walking down the crowded hallway was not an option for me. I would wait in the classroom until everyone left. I hated walking next to people, especially Neji and the others. Neji picked on me ever since I moved to this school. I moved from California two years ago. Now I'm stuck in New York. But it wasn't New York itself I hated; it was the people that lived in it. The hallways clear and I take my leave and go to my next period class. A class that I hated more than the school; Lunch. Most kids loved lunch, everyone except me. I walked into the cafeteria, nothing but sloppy fat losers waiting in line and eating. Messy dirty stupid boys throwing food at each other and calling each other 'dude' and 'bro'. I sneak in line and grab a red tray; I pick up a carton of milk and sit at the end of the table.

"Look guys, if it isn't devil lover faggot Sasuke." A boy said. I turned around and it was Neji with his bitches. Neji had four boys behind him, laughing at the stupid thing he just said.

"You call me the faggot but you're the one with four bitches up your ass." I replied with a smirk on my face. Neji and the others paused in their laughter. He gave me a dirty look back.

"Watch your mouth Sasuke! I'm not the one to fuck with." Neji moved closer, getting into my face. It took mental strength not to punch him in the face. I kept my mouth shut, even though now Neji thinks I'm scared of him. He will soon learn that I'm not scared.

"Got nothing to say, well see ya faggot." He said, leaving while the others laugh in his triumph and follow behind me. I roll my eyes and continue on to what I was doing; oh yeah, drowning in my own hatred.

"Is everything okay James?" An angelic voice echoed through my ears. I turn around and of course, it was Tsunade. She was my counselor. She is always there when I need to talk to someone.

"I'm fine…I guess." I said, turning back around. Even though she is always there doesn't mean I like Tsunade. I talk to her because the school said I need counseling so they signed me into a program for kids who need help. Basically, the program is for kids they think are mentally crazy.

"Maybe when you're done there you can come to my office." She said taking her leave. Don't know why she even came here in the first place. Sometimes I feel like Tsunade is more like a stalker than a counselor.

I get up to throw my milk away, not like I'm really gonna drink it. I noticed that Neji and his boys were sitting on the other end of the table. The table I was sitting at. I decided to play alittle prank on Neji. Where he was sitting was next to the garbage can. I grabbed the carton off my tray and held it in my right hand. I place the tray on the table. Time for payback bitch! I open the carton that was still filled with milk. I chuck the milk over to the garbage can. Milk spilled out of the carton while in the air and what do you know, it spilled on him. He was soaked in yummy chocolate milk. Neji jumped up from the table; he frantically looked around and saw me. I gave him a smirk and I walk off.

"You son of a bitch! If you so tough come over here and do something." He shouted. Being so loud, everyone got quiet and looked over at him. I paused for a moment. Was that a challenge being called out? Does he want me to put him in the hospital? I felt like going over to him and punching the hell out of him. But no, he decided to walk over to me.

He stumbles over towards me with his bitches by his side. I turn around, me being maybe 2 inches taller than him. Neji stood right in front of me, giving me a dirty look.

"I thought you liked chocolate milk." I laughed.

"Hmm, I think you're ready for an ass beating." He replied, raising a fist to my face but not quite touching me. People in the cafeteria started to mumble. All I could hear is everyone saying: "An 8th grader is about to get his ass beat by a 7th grader." I know everyone thought Neji could kick my ass, but little do they know how strong I am.

"Do something Neji!" I said, getting bored with this suspense. Neji backed up with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm surprised you're not scared." He came closer and slapped my face. I stood there; I didn't know how to feel. I felt…happy. Finally this bitch did something, maybe he isn't 'all talk and no action'. But I wasn't gonna be a coward and cry, now Imma fight.

I raised my fist and it went straight to his face. He flew back, catching his feet before he fell. Everyone got quiet, surprised I did something. His boys even stood there, scared? Shocked? Sad? I really couldn't care. But now I know, I was ready to beat the hell out of him.

I run over and I punch him again, causing his nose and lip to bleed. I could tell Neji was already done. Hall monitors came over and pushed me away from him.

"It's ok. I'm done and so is he." I laughed. A hall monitor came and escorted me out of the cafeteria. The others grabbed Neji and rushed him to the nurse. I really wish I could read minds because I want to be able to know what the hell is going through Neji's.

"Now Sasuke, you know that you can't be fighting no kids." The hall monitor addressed to me. I honestly wish he would never talk. His southern accent annoys me.

"Let me just talk to Tsunade." I sighed. The hall monitor walked me to her office. I walk into her office. Her office reminded me of a therapy room. A nice soft blue sofa sat in the corner of the room. Her desk sat against her wall. She had pictures of plenty all over the room. Pictures of kids in school, I guess. Teachers? Don't know don't care. I walk in and she is on her laptop. I sit down on the sofa and stare over at her beautiful smooth skin. No doubt Tsunade was beautiful but she still is an annoying broad.

"How can I help you Sasuke?" She said. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Well, I got into a fight with Neji…again." I replied lying down on the sofa. "But this time it was physical." I continued.

"Well, we don't condone violence in Wayward Middle School. We are very loving and helpful. I understand you have problems with Neji but not everyone has to like you Sasuke."

"I didn't say I want people to like me. Do I want people to respect me? Of course, that's all I want. I don't give a fuck if people like me or not."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You need to ignore Neji and move on. He is younger than you."

"By one stupid year, it doesn't even matter. I don't like Neji…" I stood up off the sofa. "And I'm gonna continue to act this way until I get some damn respect. Understood?" I said very sternly.

"No, I think you need to sit down and tell me why you hate Neji so much. Is there a deeper reason?"

"Like you even care. You come to work, listen to what kids have to say, act like you give a damn when you don't, and go home and get paid. You are only here to get paid, not to give a fuck about my problems. Goodbye Tsunade, conversation over." I storm out of the room. Outraged! I didn't even know why. I walked the hallways. Didn't even know what to do with myself.

I walk down the stairs and into different hallways; I didn't care where I was going. Red lockers all around me, pale white walls, red and off white checkered floor tiles. In the distance, I saw a little girl. I continue to walk down the hall until I got closer to her. As I approached her, I noticed it was a student. Her dark purple hair bounced off her shoulders as she walked over towards me. Her pale eyes gazed at a book with the title: "Suicide". Wearing a soft pink colored skirt and a yellow Chinese shirt with red and pink flowers. I could tell she was a girly-girl. I stare at her while she walks by me. She glances up from her book and looks into my eyes.

"Well, hello Sasuke." She said with a big grin of her face. She knew me but I didn't know her. Maybe she knew Neji, that's why she knows my name.

"Uhh, hi." I replied with a puzzled look on my face. Who could this be? Someone I don't know. Or do I?

"Umm…are you lost?" Suddenly that smile turned into a frown. She looked sad, but why? Do I know her?

"No, just taking a walk." I said. I'm trying to remember her so much but I can't.

"Ok, well see ya." She said, she glazed back down at her book and continued to read. I ignore the situation and continue on my walk. I still couldn't get it out of my mind. Do I know that girl or not?

**Well, I hope you guys like the story. Next Chapter will be uploaded soon. Please Review :D**


End file.
